Who is Izaya?
by Nazoshinwa
Summary: What happens when Mikado's cousin from America comes to Tokyo for the first time? Will she be able to prove she belongs and is more than a mere colorless bystander in this bustling city? Possible OCxIzaya or OCxShizuo Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Things you need to know.

WARNING: Be prepared for a mind meld, nothing is as it seems in this fic.

"Daisu" is the main character, not Izaya. "Daisu" is the OC

The other chat list names are as follows.

Monta is Dota-chin

Byakura is Kida-kun

Taro Tanaka is Mikado

Setton is Celty

Saika is Anri

Kanra is Izaya

In a certain prominent complex in the Tokyo area, a young information broker was staring at a screen where he was chatting away with some seemingly unknown members of a gang. This gang was the largest in all of Tokyo, which was the reason he was a part of said gang. The broker found fun with the race of humans which he 'loved'. As he was typing suddenly a new name he had never seen before popped up in the chat room.

-Daisu has logged on-

[Daisu] "Hello everyone!"

[Monta] "Hey"

[Bakyura] "How's it going precious?"

Three sentences and he already knew for sure two things and probably another.

1. The newbie was a girl if she didn't retort to that comment.

2. She knew Kida-kun before logging on to the chat.

3. She was probably younger due to the 'precious' bit

[Taro Tanaka] "Did you find that person you were looking for?"

[Daisu] "Not yet but I'm sure I will. I won't give up that easily! Haha."

So the girl was looking for someone, maybe hard enough to need some assistance. He smirked.

[Setton] "If you need any more help just ask! We are all here for you!"

[Daisu] "Thanks but I hope it doesn't have to come to that, no offense!"

[Byakura] "Hey did you hear what happened?"

[Monta] "What?"

[Byakura] "They supossedly made this new drug that can make you move twice as fast!"

[Setton] "That's silly!"

[Monta] "Very."

[Taro Tanaka] "Can't normal drugs do that if you take enough?"

[Byakura] "That's the thing! This stuff works immediatly, it's even suppossed to speed up your thinking making everything around you seem slow motion! Isn't that fascinating?!"

[Monta] "No"

[Daisu] "Not really..."

[Byakura] "You guy's are no fun!"

[Daisu] "Hey guy's I think I am going to go, see you tomorrow!"

[Taro Tanaka] "See you"

[Byakura] "Don't be late my precious!"

[Daisu] Don't make me throw a book at you!

[Byakura] "Oh my heart aches for such tenderness!"

[Daisu] Haha, very funny. And speaking of being late you should try looking at your clock more often too you know!"

[Taro Tanaka] Haha!

[Byakura] Not you too!

[Daisu] Well, I'll see you tomorrow! Ja!

[Daisu has logged off]

[Byakura] Now that she mentions it there was something I needed to do! See you!

[Monta] "Better hurry, most places are already closed for the night."

[Byakura] "I will!"

[Taro Tanaka] "Bye"

[Byakura logged off]

[Kanra] You guys sound like you will be having fun later, why haven't I been invited!

[Saika has signed on]

[Saika] Hi everyone.

[Taro Tanaka] "Hi again"

[Setton] "Welcome back!"

[Monta] "Hey."

[Kanra] "Ignored by the masses!"

[Taro Tanaka] "Sorry! It's not really an event..."

[Saika] "What isn't?"

[Taro Tanaka] "Tomorrow's plans that we all made a few days ago"

[Saika] "It's not really a secret though, besides it's in a public place"

[Taro Tanaka] "That's true"

[Kanra] "Make it an event, I'm sure everyone would show up!"

[Taro Tanaka] "Thats the problem"

[Setton] I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be smart since it wouldn't hold that many people. I think what you have for that place is already pretty crowded..."

[Taro Tanaka] True, I hope we don't have any one other than who already rsvp'd.

[Setton] I've heard of groups around that size get kicked out so don't cause too much ruckus"

Izaya knew he could just follow the trio to find out who this person was. What worried him was the leader was actually speaking in a way he chose to never do, actually dropping hints left and right, very unusual. This just made it all the more interesing.

[Setton] Can I ask a favor?

[Tano Tanaka] "What's that?"

[Saika] "Sure"

[Setton] "Can you take mine with you?"

[Monta] "You could bring it yourself you know, no one will mind."

[Setton] "It's kind of a bad part of town for me..."

[Saika] "Don't worry, I will take it."

From Celty's comment's it was probably near the cops, probably close to the bikers in which she, as he saw it, unreasonably fears.

[Kanra] "Oh well, I should head off now. Later, everyone!"

[Monta] "Later"

[Taro Tanaka] "Bye, sorry!"

[Kanra has signed off]

Izaya stood up looking at his watch, he still had work to do tonight. Such lovely disgusting humans to deal with. How he 'loved' them.

His secretary glanced up as he made his way to the door. He grinned as he pushed the door open saying "Don't wait up~" The woman rolled her eyes as the door slid closed. As he walked towards his next job he thought on what Celty was speaking of 'Take mine with you'...what could that mean? His grin crept higher on one side as he held back a laugh. 'This will be fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on my face from the window, telling me the day had started. I clenched my eyes together hard as I yawned with my arms high above my head. I quickly sat up "Good morning Grandpa" I smiled at the small picture on my nightstand.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to the closet to get ready for today, it was going to be so nice today and nothing was going to ruin my day! After showering I dressed putting on a long tight-sleeved dress shirt and baggy dress pants, flat black dress shoes and a ladies vest.

I had long legs so if I didn't get the baggy ones then I would have a little bit of ankle showing. Not only that but when I wore the baggy ones I could put on leg weights. When I was younger I used leg weights all the time while walking; now sometimes I use them when running. I was quite literally light on my feet after so much leg strengthening.

As I looked in the mirror to assess my work I heard a 'Beep!' come from my shoulder bag, I pulled out my found to find a text from Mikado saying 'We are headed to the Karaoke bar, let us know when you will get here.' I smiled as I thought about my cousin. He was such a thoughtful person, and being the only family I have left, his family had become even closer to me.

I looked in the mirror again and frowned. I was, in fact, American. I had grown up there, been around people from there my whole life, I looked like I was 100% white. I had no idea that my father's side of the family was Japanese; after all I never met the man. My mother's side of the family was still much of a mystery to me but she would often tell me of how nice dad's family was, when I was younger it never occurred to me to ask where they were. I assumed his family was there, in America, with us.

I was, for lack of a better word, alone. My grandfather on my mom's side found me after my mother died. He was a kind man and from the time I was 9 until I was 17 he took wonderful care of me, until he got sick. The doctors said there was nothing wrong with his body, it was just wearing down.

I cried. I cried for my grandfather, more than for my own mother, more than I ever did for myself. For the entire time I was waiting to be released from child services at 18 I cried for him.

He had taught me everything I knew and when he died, so did a part of me. I was older now, I had many of the features that my grandfather had, and I am proud of them. The strong sense of justice ran through our veins, he even taught me my math skills, not in usual methods but still very easy to understand.

My blue eyes looked down to the table where the contacts were, my eyes were the same as Mikado's but I would only show them at school, it was embarrassing enough to have them seen elsewhere. My hair which was a light brown, almost blonde was far too bright for the school's liking so I died it a darker brown with a hint of red to it.

As I shoved the scratchy contacts into my eyes I sighed wondering if there would ever be a way to dye your eye color like your hair. I walked over to my phone and saw the time and quickly put my bag together and ran out the door, phone in hand.

Mikado's phone vibrated when a message came from his cousin "She says she is on her way. We should be done setting up soon right?"

Masaomi was dancing around with decorations in his hands "Of course! We will have this place look perfect by the time she gets here!"

Anri nodded as she was putting the plates on the table and helping her was Kodota who started to set up the cake.

Karisawa and Yumasaki were sitting in the corner in a debate about which manga would be best to give her since they bought so many when Togusa walked in and said "The guys at the desk said to make sure to clean up when we are done."

"Thanks Togusa-san." He put his phone away rustling through his bag for her gift to set it on the table with the others. He laughed at the thought of putting a name tag on it wondering if she remembered anyone's name, even in their chat room she would frequently forget his friends' names. She had come to remember Anri and Masaomi, but he was unsure of the others.

The day before he introduced her to everyone here, even introduced her to Celty and warned her about Izaya and Shizuo. Hopefully they wouldn't have to go near her since she wasn't really into their world.

~30 Minutes Later~

I waved as I ran up to the van group who were standing outside waiting for me. The otaku twins (as I liked to call them) were in their own world talking about an adventure we were surely about to have. As they started walking back inside, we heard a man just in the alley way beside the karaoke joint screaming "**IIIZAAAAYAAAAAA**!" and a trashcan came barreling past me just a meter or two away.

My breath hitched as a man in a fur lined black jacket came out of the alley way speeding past, a tick mark could have been seen on his face as a butler came out next, chasing the man who passed me who was shouting snide provocations back at the hunter. As the hunter in the butler suit turned to follow his prey he turned just in time to be running right at me about to hit me head on. If I hadn't been so used to practice avoidances he probably would have hurt me pretty bad. But I was pretty good if I do say so myself. As I pushed on my back foot to dodge the man's eyes fell down onto his potential victim staring at me with an astounded look as I veered to his side.

Suddenly the chase must have been forgotten as he almost halted in place continuing to stare at me. As I took in what he was wearing I knew this was one of the men that Mikado warned me about, I didn't really feel like being so close to someone who could throw me through a window with ease so I raised my finger and pointed to my left where the man in the fur trimmed coat had run. This seemed to jog his memory getting his mind back in focus he quickly took off yelling "**Get back here 'flea'**!"

The van group blinked quietly as I walked over to them when the otaku twins suddenly burst into applause. They were calling today's adventure beginning on the right path. I shrugged as I walked with them to the room where the rest were waiting. When they opened the door for me I saw a room filled with decorations and snacks then -pop- "Congratulations on your big move!" everyone shouted together.

The shouts and cheers went on for a few minutes before Masaomi grabbed a mic and said we should start this with some popular song he knew. After a while people started handing me gifts. The Otaku twins went first, bouncing around a small bag filled to the brim with books which I 'had' to read. Kodota handed me what looked like a ticket to a sushi place.

Togusa handed me a list of numbers written on an empty pad of beautiful paper lined with butterflies. Masaomi handed me a cool looking multi-tool saying something like "To protect the lovely lady!" Mikado gave me a book that I have been wanting for a while now; he was such a sharp kid. Anri handed me two packages "That one is from Celty; she said she is sorry she couldn't make it."

Anri's gift was a large book with lessons and practices on the Japanese language. The smaller package, which ended up being the practical, was a small keychain with the word 'Friends' written in English. As the party was ending the only ones with energy left were the otaku twins who were telling the tale of my amazingly lucky dodge.

I almost laughed at how they thought it was luck when a thought struck me. "Who is Izaya?"


End file.
